Lost and Found
by A Dream of Fantasy
Summary: Aedhel lives in the Wold to the north of Rohan. When she finds an elfling adrift in the river near her house, she knows she must bring him back home. But things quickly become complicated when she finds out where he is from and who else is looking for him. Rated T for some violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer for the entire story: I don't own Lord of the Rings. Anything original, however, is mine.**

 **Also, if anyone is interested in being my Beta reader for this story, I would appreciate it very much! Just message me, and I'll get back to you.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **CHAPTER ONE: Something in the Water**

Golden light filtered through the trees above and danced on the forest floor. The sweet scent of wet moss and decomposing leaves filled Aedhel's nostrils. The damp earth squelched slightly beneath her feet. Feeling a sudden burst of exhilaration at nothing more than the sheer beauty of the day, Aedhel broke into a run through the forest. She loved this. Her feet flying as she jumped over puddles, and flew past trees. Her mind racing just as fast as it plotted each sure footstep. When she came to the river she stopped, panting lightly. Even in this sensation she reveled as the cool air rushed in and out of her lungs. The river water sparkled in the evening sun.

Aedhel pulled off her boots and jerkin and gingerly tiptoed over the sharp rocks to the shore. The water was cold, but refreshing after her run. With a deep breath, she plunged her head under water. She quickly came up again, gasping from the shock to her system, but pleased. Today was a good day. After swimming around for a little bit, she made her way over to a large rock that jutted out into the river and pulled herself up onto it. Laying herself flat on her belly, she reached over the rock and found the rope attached there. She pulled it out, coiling the rope on the rock until a fish trap came out.

Two fish flopped around inside the trap. It was a good catch. She threw them onto the shore, where they quickly stilled. Pulling a bit of string from her belt, she tied the fish together, and slung them over her shoulder. She was about to turn back when she spotted something else out in the river that gave her pause.

A boat drifted along with the current. One unlike any she had ever seen before. Instead of being coarse and brown this boat was sleek, grey, elegant. Furthermore, it was unoccupied. Aedhel dropped her fish on the shore, and waded back into the water. A boat like this could be useful. Travelling upstream with the small craft would be difficult as it would require constant paddling against the current. There would be no relief as the river ran through deep cliffs on either side. However, downstream of here the river ran through the vast plains of Rohan, and near several small villages Aedhel sometimes ran messages for. A boat could make the journey much easier.

The water was up to her chest by the time she reached the boat. Grabbing onto the side she pulled herself up to look inside it. She started. There was a small child in the boat, fast asleep! He looked to be about six or seven years old with fair skin and pale blond hair that reached his chin. What was a child doing way out here in the Wold? There weren't any villages around for many miles.

He seemed to be asleep… or unconscious. She gently shook him. His eyes didn't open.

"Hey there little one, are you okay?" she said again, shaking him harder. He only groaned. She hauled the boat to the bank, and lifted the child out. He didn't weigh much. She placed him beneath a tree in the shade and stroked his hair out of his face, tucking it behind his ear. That was when she noticed it. His ear was pointed into a delicate tip. He was an elf-child! The situation was becoming stranger by the minute.

She hurried back to the river to pull the boat up out of the water and onto the shore. Then she pulled out a small water skin attached to her belt, and filled it up with the swift moving water past the big rock. Bringing it back to the child she dribbled some on his lips. He licked at it eagerly. She poured a bit more water into his mouth, a few drops at a time, and he drank them, but soon he slumped down again, his head resting against her shoulder.

She picked him up in her arms once again and made her way back into the forest. He wasn't very heavy, but her arms were burning by the time she made it to her house nevertheless. Tucked between the trees of the forest, it was round and cozy with a thatched roof. A crooked stone chimney jutted up the back, having been build by her father, who was most definitely not a mason by trade or any stretch of the imagination, as a gift for her mother. Despite its haphazard appearance, it served its purpose, and the lazy tendrils of that morning's fire still drifted up the chimney.

She nudged the door open with her foot, and placed the child on her bed. Again, she tried to give him some water. Aedhel pulled the water away so the child wouldn't guzzle it down too fast and make himself sick. She figured he was dehydrated, and hungry, and would need to be coaxed back to full strength slowly and carefully. The child slowly blinked his eyes open. They were a pale grey the likes of which, Aedhel had never seen before. They gazed around the room, lacking the focus of one who was fully alert.

"Hey there little one, welcome back to the land of the living. What's your name?" she crooned.

The child didn't answer.

"What's your name child?"

The child muttered something in a language she didn't understand, and couldn't recognize. It wasn't common tongue and it certainly wasn't Rohirric. Most likely one of the elven tongues, but Aedhel knew nothing of them. She tried the few words of common tongue that she knew, but they didn't register with the child either.

After he had some water, Aedhel helped him lean back against the wall while he sat on her bed. He was weak. He needed something more sustaining than water. She placed the waterskin in his hands, motioning for him to drink slowly. Then she went to the table in the middle of the room and started making some brothy soup. She took some dried meat and some vegetables into a pot of water over the fire.

She would have cooked the fish, but she didn't think the child would be able to stomach the fish at the moment. When the soup was finished, she ladled some broth into a bowl and brought it to the child. She tried to feed it to him but he quickly took the spoon from her hand. His grip was weak, but enough to hold the spoon. Aedhel helped him hold the bowl as he drank. He only finished about half of it before he pushed the bowl back into her hands with a soft spoken word.

Aedhel smiled as the child gave a huge yawn. She gestured for him to lie down on the bed and tucked him in. His eyes quickly glazed over in what Aedhel presumed must be elven sleep. It was a bit odd to look into his grey eyes and have them gaze unseeing back. She every so often she would check just to be sure that he was still breathing. But eventually she accepted that he was all right. He just slept in an unusual manner.

Aedhel tiptoed around as she got herself some dinner. Then she stepped outside and placed the fish she had caught that afternoon in the smoker. As she did this, she pondered the mystery. How did an elf-child end up in a boat, unaccompanied, in Rohan? Where did he come from? Where were his parents? What if they were dead? Aedhel shook her head. That would be horrible. She knew all too well the pain of losing one's parents and to lose them so young… She prayed it was not the case.

In the end, the most important question was the one with the most difficult to accomplish, yet most obvious answer. What was she to do with the child? The answer: care for him until he was better, then take him home… wherever that might be.

The next morning, Aedhel woke early as usual, groaning as she sat up from the spare blanket she had laid out on the floor. Golden sunlight streaming through the windows and falling in pools on the wooden surfaces in the elfling was awake and sitting up, carefully observing his surroundings. He would no doubt be hungry.

"Well good morning," She said, standing up. The child couldn't understand her, but it couldn't hurt to be friendly to him. The elfling flashed her a sweet smile.

Aedhel headed over to the wooden table, and pulled some bread out of the cupboard. There was about half a loaf left that she had baked a couple days before. It was perhaps a bit dry, but that would be easily masked with the sweet strawberry jam she had made from a patch of strawberries growing out in the forest.

Cutting a few slices of bread she slathered them with the jam and gave the softer, inner pieces of bread to the elfling. She smiled as his face lit up at the sweet taste. The light food would be good for the elfling as he recovered his strength, and gentle on his system. After they had eaten, Aedhel set about completing her morning chores. The elfling followed her around, fascinated by everything she did. When she split some wood for the fire, he followed her. When she pulled weeds out of the little vegetable garden she grew behind her house, he watched her intently. When she walked down to the cool clear stream to draw some water, he tagged along.

Aedhel smiled fondly as the elfling played in the small stream with his fingers. He would dip his fingeres in the water in quick succession in different places and gaze happily at the pretty flashing little patterns they made. Grinning to herself, Aedhel dipped her own hand into the water and flicked some up to where the elfling sat perched on a rock. The drops hit him in the face and he jerked up, his eyes wide with surprise. Seeing the grin on her face, his surprise quickly dissolved into delight as he reached down into the water and scooped out a whole handful of water. Aedhel squealed as the cold water hit her full in the face. She retaliated with another handful of water, and soon they were having a full fledged water fight. When they had finally calmed down, both of them stood sopping wet and giggling.

She put a hand on his shoulder. "I like you," she said. He cocked his head, obviously not understanding her words, but she didn't mind. She could talk at him anyway. Her mother used to tell her a story of a mischievous wood sprite and the troubles and adventures that ensued his play. Somehow, the name seemed appropriate for the young elf. She led him back to the cabin. "I think I'll call you Puck." she said. Again, the elfling cocked his head. Aedhel laughed, and pointed at him. "Puck," she said.

The elfling frowned, and shook his head. He pointed to himself. "Hithfaeron," he said.

Aedhel pointed to him. "Thifaeron," she said, slowly, trying to copy his pronuciation.

The Puck laughed and shook his head. "Hithfaeron," he said again, more slowly this time.

"Hif- Hifth - Hifthaeron.

Puck burst into laughter, and Aedhel shook her head and laughed too. She didn't have a hope of pronouncing that name properly. "Puck," she said, pointing to him again. The elfling raised an eyebrow, and slowly pointed to himself. "Puck," he sounded out.

"Yes, Puck," she said, nodding vigorously. The elfling considered it for a moment and then shrugged. Continuing their walk to the house. As they almost reached it, he turned around with a big grin on his face. "Nenith", he said, pointing to her.

Aedhel threw back her head and laughed. "Very well," she said, and pointed to herself. "Nenith." At least she could pronounce this name.

Putting a hand on his shoulder, she led him back to the house, and dug out a towel for them each to dry off with. WIth a few strikes of the flint, she had a fire going, and the little elfling soon cuddled up underneath his towel close to the fire.

Aedhel pulled out a pot, and the fish from the night before. She cut up some more vegetables, and soon the smell of their midday meal was wafting through the small cabin. As the food cooked, Aedhel reached under the bed and pulled out a small chest. Puck sat by the fire, watching her silently. Placing the chest on the table she pulled out her father's old maps, yellowed with time, and carefully laid them out. There were local maps of the area, as well as a few precious maps that showed the lands of Gondor to the south and the lands to the north of Rohan.

Her father had been a courier who delivered messages for the cavalry, as well as for the villages surrounding their home. When he teaching Aedhel the ropes of his trade, he had made her study these maps for hours. When he had died, Aedhel had taken over his position. Although she had been young, she was light and fast, and hadn't lost a letter yet. She quickly grew to gain the same respect her father had. Her career had come to a screeching halt last month, however, when her horse had suddenly died. She still delivered mail for the surrounding villages as a runner, but until she had saved up enough money to buy a new horse, work was scarce.

She shook her head to clear that train of thought. She had other things to worry about at the moment. Flattening out the maps, she motioned to Puck.

"Do you see your home on any of these?" she said, pointing to Puck and then around the cabin and then to the map. Puck's eyes widened in understanding and he quickly leafed through the maps, finally pulling out an old one, several generations old that showed the lands north of Rohan. With a sure movement, his finger landed on the cluster of trees hugging the skirts of the Misty Mountains: Lothlorien.

Aedhel's heart dropped. Of all the places he had to be from...of course it would be Lothlorien. The one place she could never enter, was now the place she absolutely needed to go.

For her family it was forbidden... on pain of death.

TBC

* * *

 **Well, that's chapter one! It's been a long time coming, and t** **here is more to come.**

 **Please feel free to drop me a review and tell me what you think! I love constructive criticism. I learn loads from it! (like how I use too many commas... It's a problem. I'm working on it)**

I'm also going to be taking some creative liberty with how magic in this world works, so be prepared for some very non canon displays of magic. It won't be widespread though, so hopefully it's not too distracting.

Anyway, I hope this chapter finds you well! May the sun grace your head and your paths be straight!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings. Anything original, however, is mine.**

 **I am still looking for a Beta reader. If you're interested, please feel free to message me!**

 **Enjoy the chapter!**

 **CHAPTER TWO: Something Wicked**

Aedhel pondered her dilemma as she and Puck ate their midday meal. She could not enter Lothlorien, and yet in order to bring Puck back home she might have to. Perhaps the elves would come looking for him and solve her problem for her? She shook her head. The chances of finding him this far away were slim. She couldn't count on that. She played with the idea of simply ignoring the ban, but that would be a gamble. If it went wrong it would cost her her life.

She didn't know what her great grandfather had done to upset the elves. In his time, great grandfather Alfwyn had been a tracker and a trader. He traveled everywhere and had made friends in Lothlorien. Somehow he had fallen out of favor there and, as a result, he and his entire line had been banished on pain of death. Aedhel occasionally had wondered what sort of crime could possibly warrant such a punishment but she never got the chance to find out. Her parents had intended to tell her the full story when she turned 16 and reached her majority, but they never got the chance. All she knew was that he had been banished and that the elves would know who she was if she ever tried to cross into their borders.

Aedhel turned her eyes back to Puck who was watching her carefully. She supposed she was being unusually quiet. She smiled softly, hoping to reassure him. She wasn't sure how she was going to manage, but she knew that she needed to return this child home. She would figure something out. But first, they needed to finish this meal.

After lunch, Aedhel made some quick mental plans. If nothing else, she could at least bring him closer to Lothlorien where he they might run into search parties. If worst came to worst, they could walk up to the border and part ways there. She would have liked to leave straight away, but she was expected to do a mail delivery that afternoon and would not get back until evening, so they would have to wait for first light to set out.

Thinking of the mail delivery made Aedhel pause. She couldn't bring Puck along. It would raise too many questions and people would be suspicious of a non human in their midst. He would have to stay here, but she didn't know how to communicate this plan to him. She settled on mime, motioning herself walking, the movement of the sun, and him staying put. Eventually, he nodded, and so Aedhel left for the nearest village to bring their mail to the village several miles away. As she left she glanced back to see Puck sitting on her bed fingering some her old toys she had dug up for him to play with while he was gone.

She made good time to the village, setting off at a quick run. She wasn't burdened by any load, so it was easy going. Once she picked up the large bag of packages she set off for her next destination at a much slower pace. Halfway through the seven mile journey, the wind picked up and clouds rolled in over the plains. Her hope that it wouldn't rain before she reached the village was quickly squashed. By the time she dropped off the packages, she was drenched from head to foot, and chilled to the bone.

Free of her burden and with none to take back to the other village, she made straight for the nearest tavern.

Aedhel sighed as she lowered the hood of her cloak, finally stepping out of the rain and into the dim light of the warm tavern. People milled about, warming themselves with homebrewed ale and a hot meal as the rain continued to pour outside.

"What can I get you?" The bartender, a burly man with long blonde hair asked her. His name was Thrymma. He was a good sort of fellow who ran a respectable business and often helped out around the village when harvest season came around or something needed fixing.

"Just a bowl of soup please," she said, placing the required coin on the counter. At the moment, she wanted nothing more than to pour some heat into her freezing bones.

Thrymma brought her a bowl of soup and set it before her with a smile. "There you go Aedhel. Nice and hot."

Aedhel thanked him and he left to tend to another customer. As Aedhel spooned some of her soup, a commotion at one of the tables caught her attention.

A woman with bright red hair sat at a table with several men, playing some sort of dice game. Several others stood by watching on as money changed hands. One of the men rolled the dice and everything went quiet. Everyone was watching with baited breath to see what the dice would land on. When the dice stopped, a great uproar sounded from the crowd as more money changed hands.

The red haired woman stood, grinning fiercely. Her curly red hair falling into her face as she curtsied mockingly. "Thank you gentlemen. It has been my great pleasure beating you all at this little game. I hope to have the opportunity to do so many more times in the future but, for now, I need a drink." She made her way over to the bar and sat down, ordering a pint of ale. She wasn't too far from Aedhel and looked over to her as she waited for her order to be filled.

"Hello there," she drawled in a low voice, flashing Aedhel a smile. "My name's Alwicce. It's nice to see another woman in this stuffy dump. It freshens up the place." Aedhel raised an eyebrow. Thrymma's tavern was not a stuffy dump, and for this woman to insult the tavern while patronising it, all within earshot of the owner was uncouth. Aedhel glanced over to where Thrymma stood and saw that his eyebrows were likewise raised in surprise but he decided to say nothing. He wasn't quite ready to throw her out while she had everyone's spending money.

Aedhel flashed the woman a somewhat strained smile in return. She really didn't want to talk to her right now but she didn't want to be unnecessarily rude either. "You must be new in town. What brings you to the Wold?" Aedhel said.

"I'm looking for something." Alwicce said. She scooted closer to Aedhel. "An elfling." Aedhel stilled, and her heart pounded inside her chest. "You haven't happened to see one lost and confused in the area?" Alwicce asked, her face perfectly curious and innocent. It did nothing to ease the edginess that Aedhel felt.

Aedhel forced a smiled to her lips and shook her head. "You're a bit too far south to be finding elves. From what I hear they don't normally leave their lands. What makes you think you'll find one so far south?"

Alwicce smirked. "I read the portents."

Aedhel's eyebrows shot up. Alwicce was a witch? A witch looking for an elfling? An elfling who at the moment was probably sitting on Aedhel's bed wondering when she would return.

"What do you want with an elfling anyway?" she said, trying to keep her tone only mildly curious.

"Oh, I have my uses." Alwicce drawled. "For example, their hair makes a fine addition to most potions." Aedhel shifted away, repulsed by the idea of taking someone's hair for such a purpose. Alwicce, relishing her discomfort, smirked and leaned in, closing the distance once more. Aedhel could smell the ale on her breath. "And their toes when dried and crushed are a crucial part of a spell that lets you go for days without needing to rest, but their heart," she said, continuing to move in as Aedhel moved back. "Their heart, when used right can grant me youth and longevity,"

Aedhel's stomach roiled, and she felt bile rise up to the back of her throat. With effort, she swallowed and forced it down. She needed more information. "You've done this before, have you?" she asked, still trying to keep her voice light, but afraid that she was failing miserably.

Alwicce leaned back with a sigh. "No I haven't." Aedhel breathed in relief of both the answer and the space the witch had granted her once more. "But my master taught me all about the potential uses of one before I outgrew his teachings. His sorcery hasn't failed me yet. I'm particularly interested in the heart. After all, with looks this good, it would be a shame to have the go to waste," she said, casually gesturing at herself.

"You would take the life of the elf child to attain a few more years of youth? That's disgusting," Aedhel said, her voice barely more than a whisper.

Alwicce let out a barking laugh. "Why would you care about an elf child anyway?" She stood up. "Why should any of us care about the elves?" she cried out, drawing the attention of most of the inn. She turned, addressing everyone now. "The elves hide away in their trees, hoarding wealth, and the secrets of long life! And meanwhile they try to convince us that our mortality is a gift! A GIFT!" She spat. "Well, if you see an elfling, be sure to bring it by because I have my own gift to give!"

Some of the men called out in agreement, while a few of the others seemed less sure and kept quiet. Aedhel stood up, having heard enough. "You're despicable," she said, turning to the door.

"You! You leave with the parting words of a coward!" Alwicce shouted. "Tell me, O Righteous One, what makes me so despicable?"

Aedhel stopped at the door ready to leave without another word to the witch. But then, Aedhel thought, maybe she might be persuaded to change her mind. She turned in the doorway, an imploring look on her face. "You care not that you will harm this child you seek. In fact, it seems that you relish it." she said, turning back toward the witch whose eyes were glinting in the lamplight. "A young being who has no faculty to defend himself against the hardships of this world. Children are our wards to protect and teach, and you plan to cut one down for vanity's sake."

"It's not a child it's elven spawn," Alwicce retorted.

"A child is still a child, be it human, elven or dwarven." Aedhel said.

The witch's lip curled up in distaste. "Looking after the little ones? How domestic. What a soft hearted mother we have here," Alwicce mocked.

"I'm not a mother," Aedhel said. "But you don't have to be a mother to care about a child."

"Well now you will never be a mother!" Alwicce cried, her face crumpling in some unfathomable anger. "May you never have children of your own!" Alwicce cried pointing her finger at Aedhel.

Goosebumps ran down Aedhel's back and she ducked out the door, eager to get away from that place and the people. She needed to get home. They could not wait for tomorrow. Aedhel would have to take Puck and leave tonight. Thankfully, the rain had stopped and the clouds rolled out as quickly as they had rolled in, giving Aedhel a clear view of the darkening sky. As she got close, the front door opened, and Puck ran out to meet her.

"Nenith!" He called out, smiling and chattering away happily in his lilting language as they headed back to the cabin. Aedhel smiled, but beneath her smile she worried. With that woman in the area, Puck was in danger.

She tried to keep a calm demeanor as they ate supper, but her worry made her fall silent and distracted, and soon enough Puck started to catch on as well. She smiled at him apologetically as he too fell silent.

"I'm sorry to spoil your good mood Puck" she said. He just smiled at her, not understanding her words, but understanding her tone.

As soon as they had finished eating, Aedhel started making preparations for their journey. She dug out an old cloak she had used when she was younger. It would still be a bit big for him but it was better than nothing. She packed the rest of the bread, some dried meat, and fruit. Finally she turned to Puck and slung the small cloak around his shoulders. She led him over to the table and pulled the map out again. Pointing to Lothlorien she said, "I'm taking you back."

Puck's eyes got big, and suddenly he launched himself at her, wrapping his arms around her waist in a big hug. Aedhel smiled and hugged him back. "Come on," she said. Dousing the fire, she led him out the door, and turned to look around the small cabin that had been her home her whole life. As she did, an ache settled in her heart. An echo of some distant past pain, or a pain yet to come: some sort of foreboding. She didn't know what it meant so she pushed it away and set off through the trees, hand in hand with Puck, towards Lothlorien.

 **TBC**

 **Chapter Two everybody! I hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Thank you so much to Silverhand19 and Zadria Cerulean for reviewing my first chapter. And thank you to everyone who favorited and followed this story!**

 **If you are willing and able, please go ahead and leave a review and tell me what you think! I love constructive criticism or just good old encouragement.**

 **Also, Happy National Novel Writing Month everybody! I hope this chapter finds you well and, if not, I pray that your day becomes brighter or that comfort will find you.**

Till next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE: This Way Comes**

Aedhel wanted to cover as much distance as they possibly could before settling down for the night. The sun already hung low in the sky, but Aedhel had no qualms about traveling under the starlight. She knew the lay of the land by heart for miles.

The land rolled beneath the trees, but Puck managed to maintain a steady pace despite his shorter legs. He was agile, and had the amazing stamina of the elves. After an hour, they stopped briefly to drink some water and rest their legs. The sun was now disappearing behind the horizon, and soon they would be walking in darkness. As the last glow of the day faded from the sky, Aedhel took Puck's hand. He could probably see better than her in the dark, but she figured that it might be comforting to him as they traveled through the shadowed forest.

Eventually, Puck's pace began to lag, but Aedhel was reluctant to make camp for the evening. The memory of the fell look in the witch's eyes back at the inn drove her on and so, when Puck could no longer keep walking on his own, she stooped down and allowed him to clamber onto her back. He wasn't very heavy at all and, with him securely settled there, she could make good time. She was accustomed to carrying heavy loads for long distances as a courier.

Puck's head soon fell against her shoulder, and his breathing evened out as he slept. Perhaps with an hour or two of rest, he would be willing to walk just a bit further. She pushed on through the darkness and, though he was light, the weight eventually began to take a toll on her arms. First they burned, then they shook, then they cramped, and finally, Aedhel was forced to wake Puck up and set him down.

"Come on, Puck," Aedhel murmured. "Let's walk just a bit further."

She held out her hand for Puck to take. He took her hand, but not before mumbling a lilting complaint that she didn't need words to understand. He was tired. Sleeping on someone's back was not the same as sleeping in a nice soft bed. Aedhel felt bad pushing him so hard, but she couldn't shake the need to put as much distance between them and the village before morning. And so she led a grumbling, bleary eyed elfling by the hand through the dark forest.

By the time they finally stopped to sleep for the night, the night was over halfway to sunrise. Puck gratefully climbed into the bedroll she laid out for him and, climbing into her own bedroll, they were soon fast asleep.

Aedhel woke early, just as the first streaks of dawn were wafting up from the horizon, but she decided to let Puck sleep longer. They had walked until late in the night.

She watched the sun clamber it's way over the horizon before turning to Puck. The sleeping elfling looked precious with his silver hair splayed out against the bedroll, and his clear blue eyes glazed over in strange elven sleep. Every once in awhile, a small breeze would play with his hair, making stray strands of it dance around. About an hour after the sun had risen, Puck blinked and woke up.

"Good morning," Aedhel said. She pulled some of the fruit out of her bag and offered it to him. Grabbing an apple for herself, she munched away at it, tossing the core to the ground. It was a light breakfast, but they would be crossing the Limlight soon. If they hurried, they might be able to make it to the river while the fish were still biting. Then they could enjoy a proper hot breakfast.

Puck hummed a beautiful tune as they walked. Somehow, it seemed to let her fall more easily into a walking rhythm. It must have had the same effect on Puck, or he was just well rested, because they made excellent time to the river. Before they were even halfway through the morning, they had reached the babbling waters of the Limlight.

Aedhel gave Puck the water skins to fill as she pulled a fishing line out of her bag. Finding a suitable rock out in the river, she clambered on top of it and dropped her line over the edge. She was in luck. The fish were biting. Soon, she had a nice pair of fish to show for her efforts and she clambered back to the shore.

Puck helped her gather some wood for a fire, and soon they had a hearty breakfast roasting over it. Aedhel savored the fresh fish. It might be the last warm meal that they would get to eat for a while as there were not many more places along their route to to fish in and she didn't think she would have the time to hunt.

When they had finished their meal, Aedhel and Puck set out across the river only a short ways upstream from where they had eaten breakfast. The current was a bit faster here, but the water looked shallow enough for Aedhel to touch all the way across. The water was chilly, and the rocks were slippery, but they made it across step by step. Aedhel held her pack above her head to keep their food and bedrolls from getting soaked. When Puck could no longer touch, he held onto her as well. And so, carrying all of them, they made it across the river. By the time they reached the other end, however, Aedhel's toes were numb from the cold, and she was sure that Puck's were too.

The two of them set off again at a brisk pace. The exercise would restore the circulation to their extremities and thaw her frozen limbs. They walked the rest of the day through woods and meadows, stopping occasionally to rest, drink, and briefly eat. By the time the sun once more hung heavy in the horizon, Puck's pace lagged greatly. Bending down once more, Aedhel allowed Puck to clamber onto her back, determined to press on for a bit longer. The unease from the day before was lessened, but it still plagued her mind. The sooner she could get Puck to the safety of his home, the better.

When she finally did stop, Puck was fast asleep on her back, and did not wake as she gently placed him on the ground, set up a simple camp, and laid him on his bedroll. His angelic face relaxed in peaceful sleep as his skin echoed the light of the stars that glistened overhead. She fell asleep that night, pleased with the distance they had crossed. If they managed to keep pace, they would make the borders of Lothlorien the day after next. What to do once they got there, she still hadn't figured out. She hoped a solution would present itself to her.

The next morning Aedhel woke in a cold sweat. Her dreams had been dark though she could not remember them. She tried to calm her still beating heart as the hairs on the back of her neck prickled. Was it a portent or merely her mind playing tricks on her? She didn't know. The light of dawn filled the air, and the sun was due to peek over the horizon soon. Aedhel took out some bread and dried meat, handing it to Puck along with a water skin. They struck camp and headed off once again.

They covered good distance that day, Aedhel's lingering sense of unease driving her forward. As Puck started to tire, he once again took his place on Aedhel's back. She pressed on that night for longer than before. If Puck was wondering at her relentless pace, or how she often fell silent along their journey, he didn't show it. Aedhel was trying her best not to worry him, but she couldn't stop the worry that gnawed at her with every step. Tomorrow, they would reach Lothlorien, and that knowledge gave her strength to push forward even as the sun set and the stars came out. At last, a few hours after nightfall when her arms simply couldn't take it any longer, she set up camp and settled down to rest.

Tomorrow, they would reach Lothlorien, but Aedhel still hadn't figured out what to do when they got to the border. Would they meet the elves before they had to cross the boundary line? Would she have to send Puck across the border on his own? What if the witch caught up to them? How could she protect Puck if he crossed the border, and she couldn't? These thoughts and more like them swirled around her mind as she lay down, but she had no answers. Her only option was to press forward and hope a solution presented itself.

Aedhel jolted awake, not sure whether something from her dream or something in the waking world had woken her. She peered through the shards of moonlight scattered around their campsite, trying to figure it out when the air around her chilled. A gust of wind tore through the trees, the hairs on the back of her neck prickled and the moon itself dimmed. A growl rumbled across the small clearing they had made camp in and Aedhel's eyes snapped to the source of the sound. A pair of glowing-coal eyes peered out at them through the dark. Aedhel leapt to her feet, snatching a long stick from the ground. She brandished it against the creature, but it did not advance. With a cry, Aedhel darted forward and, with a mighty swing, struck the creature upon the head. Or she would have, but the shadowy figure dissipated in a swirl of smoke as if it had been nothing more than mist to begin with. It was the work of black magic. The witch was coming for them.

She didn't know how much distance lay between them and the witch, but Aedhel wasn't about to wait around and find out. Puck too had woken up and was watching wide eyed. Aedhel motioned to him and he got up. WIthout a sound, they struck their camp and set off. The fear that had until now lingered in on the edge of Aedhel's bearing now became clear and obvious. Puck felt her anxiety and the two of them hurried as they pressed on through the late watches of the night.

By the time the sun had risen, they had slowed once again, and Aedhel pulled an apple out of her pack for Puck to eat while they walked. They passed through a meadow, and up ahead a barren hill rose above the trees. From the top of it she might be able to get a view on her surroundings, and maybe that which chased them. She adjusted their direction slightly, heading for the hill.

They crested the barren huffing a bit at the sharp incline. Before them in the distance stood a growth of trees that were grander than any she had seen in her lifetime. Lothlorien was not far now. Puck started chattering excitedly. Aedhel couldn't understand most of it, but she did catch the word "Lothlorien."

"Yes Puck. Lothlorien." she replied.

Aedhel turned to look behind them. Her heart caught in her throat and her stomach clenched at what she saw. There in the distance, but much closer than she had realized or feared, was the witch. Her bright red hair shining like a beacon across the plain. She had gained an astonishing amount of ground on them. They weren't going to make it in time.

She turned to Puck. "Run."

The word needed no translation and together they took off sprinting towards the border of Lothlorien. Aedhel's heart pounded as she darted in and out of ever growing trees. Next to her, Puck too ran. His feet ever sure as he wove through the trees, leaping over fallen branches and small bushes with a skill that only an elf could possess. His small breath came in little puffs as they ran, but tired though both of them were, neither of them let their pace lag. At last, Aedhel spotted up ahead the small stream that, according to her family maps, marked the border of the Elven realm. They had made it! She skidded to a stop, her feet sinking in the soft earth that bordered the stream.

"Run in there," she said, motioning with her hand. "You'll be safe."

Puck grabbed her hand and pulled towards the stream, saying something in his tongue. Aedhel shook her head.

"I'm sorry, I can't. I will go that way," she said, pointing along a route parallel to the border. "But you have to go." Puck didn't move, so she took him by the shoulders and nudged him towards the stream. "Go!" she said.

Puck took a step towards the stream before turning around and flinging himself around her in a hug. She hugged him back tightly before pushing him onwards. This time he took off running.

Aedhel watched the elf child dart deeper into the trees and splash across the small stream that marked the southern border of Lothlorien. She hoped that he would be safe. He had to be. She had to trust that his people would and could protect him now. Knowing the witch was closing in on her, Aedhel turned west and ran for her life.

She didn't bother hiding her footprints as she ran. She wanted the witch to follow her instead of Puck. The elfling left no tracks no matter where he went. As she ran, Aedhel looked back and saw a dark figure flitting through the forest. The witch was gaining. Aedhel stopped looking back, concentrating on putting one foot in front of the other. She drifted deeper into the forest, hoping that the thickening trees would provide her cover. However, she made sure not to cross the stream into the elven realm.

Eventually she could hear the pounding of feet behind her as the witch crashed through the undergrowth. Aedhel's heart pounded in her chest. Fear of what the witch might do to her welled up within her, and she urged her legs to ignore the burning for just a while longer. Something whirred through the air and crashed into her legs sending her sprawling on the forest floor.

Stunned and dazed, she took a moment to come to her senses. When they did return she groaned. That hurt. Before she could shake off the daze, the witch grabbed Aedhel and slammed her against a tree with more strength than she would have thought possible for a woman her size. Stars danced in Aedhel's vision as her head connected with the truck with a dull thud. She groaned again. The witch pulled her arms back around the trunk as far as they would go and tied them there. With another snap of her fingers, several more ropes wrapped around Aedhel. There was no getting away. At least her legs could rest. Aedhel banished the thought as it flitted across her mind. It would be better to still be running than at the mercy of this witch.

"Where's the elfling?" The witch asked, drawing a dagger from her waist and pressing it against Aedhel's side.

Aedhel kept her face blank although her heart pounded. She feared the knife. But she feared more for what the witch might do if she somehow caught up with Puck. The witch was a fool if she thought Aedhel of the Wold was going to give him up so easily.

"What elfling?" Aedhel asked lightly as though they were discussing tea.

The witch lunged forward and plunged the dagger into Aedhel's side between two of her lower ribs.

Aedhel gasped as her body tried to shy away from the dagger and the pain it brought. Wave after wave broke over her as she tried to breath with the intruding object shoved between her ribs. Every gasping breath seemed to aggravate it more. Her legs gave way beneath her and only the ropes that tied her to the tree kept her from crumpling to the ground.

The witch brought her face close to Aedhel's and whispered in a too sweet voice, "I'll ask again. Where is the elfling?" Aedhel clenched her mouth shut as she shook her head, refusing to let anything more than a whimper escape her lips. The witch snarled and twisted the blade in her side.

Aedhel cried out a she felt the blade dig deeper and the metal scrape against the bone. Her body jerked, trying to escape the pain, but the sudden movement only made it worse. She wanted it to stop. Anything! She would do anything to make this pain end! But the witch kept twisting the blade as Aedhel's screams echoed through the woods. Finally, she stopped. Aedhel gasped for breath, tears streaming down her face. Her whole body was shaking. Her breath came in short gasps, and she longed for nothing more than to draw one, long, uninhibited breath of air.

The witch's hand left the blade as she placed a palm on the tree on either side of Aedhel. She leaned close and once more whispered in Aedhel's ear. "Where is the elfling?" Aedhel trembled at the sound. She couldn't take any more. The witch's voice sounded calm, but she could hear the tension underlying her words. If she did not give an answer this time, she would die a slow and painful death.

Aedhel struggled to speak, but her breath seemed stole away. When the witch didn't get an immediate response she reached again for the blade handle. Panic flooded Aedhel. With great effort, she drew enough breath to grind out one word.

"Wait," Aedhel gasped. The witch paused, waiting for her to speak. Aedhel struggled for breath as her mind raced. The wound she had was fatal without treatment, and she wasn't likely to get any help out here in the middle of nowhere. The best she could hope for was a quick death and for that she would need the witch angry enough to cloud her judgement.

"Safe." she managed to whisper.

"What?"

"Safe." she said, panting the words more than speaking them. "Elfling. Is. Safe. He's. Home. Safe. from. you." With that, her head fell forward; her energy spent.

It worked. The witch's face seemed to crumple in on itself with rage. Aedhel cried out softly as the blade was yanked from her side. Blood trickled out of the wound, covering her side. Aedhel could taste the copper on the air. It would be over soon. Aedhel winced as the witch grabbed a handful of hair her hair, pulling her head back so her throat was exposed. The steel of the blade, now hot from her own blood pressed against her neck.

Then, it was gone. The hand holding back her head was gone too. Her head fell forward again as she slumped against the ropes binding her to the tree, groaning in agony. Blood continued to leak from the wound in her side, and the edges of her vision were going black. She didn't know what was going on around her. Her mind was working so slowly now. She caught glimpses of silver and gold. Was this dying?

Then, the cruel hands of the witches were replaced by kind hands. Gentle hands. The tight cords that bound her to the tree were cut and she fell forward only to be caught by someone. She was laid on the ground. Aedhel groaned when she felt pressure against the wound in her side. A face swam in her vision above her. But it was being swallowed up by the blackness that was creeping in from the edges of her vision.

She couldn't understand what they were saying. Their language was soft and breathy. Like Puck's.

Puck! These were his people! She tried to force her eyes open and her mouth to speak. "Not Lothlorien," she said. "Not Lothlorien."But the elves didn't seem to understand. Finally, the encroaching darkness won, and Aedhel slipped into unconsciousness.

TBC

Hey Everybody! I'm so sorry that it took me so long to post this chapter! Life is just a bit busy at the moment, as I will be moving next month. But I will continue to post, never fear! I hope that this chapter finds you well, and I'll do my best to put the next chapter out within a reasonable time so you're not left hanging. Thank you for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone! I just wanted to let you all know that I'm still alive and kicking! I'm so sorry that I've been super lax with this story! In my defense, I did move halfway across the world, but that doesn't quite excuse 7 months of absence. A few perhaps, but not seven. The good news is that I'm finally writing again! I'm sorry that after such a long break, this chapter is quite short, but hopefully I will be able to get this story moving once again. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **CHAPTER FOUR: Waking up**

Aedhel blinked. Everything hurt. Why did everything hurt? She blinked again, as her foggy brain tried to piece together what had happened. The witch! She bolted upright from where she lay. Her side exploded in pain and her head pounded. She gasped and fell back down to the bed, and it was a bed, below her. She spent a few minutes trying to catch her breath and manage the pain, but it wouldn't abate.

A cup was pressed to her lips. She hadn't even noticed the tall man enter the room, but there he was, lifting her head and helping her drink. She coughed and sputtered, but eventually managed to down the cup of bitter liquid. He lowered her down to the bed below her again, and she finally managed to quiet her breathing. The pain in her side faded from a sharp pain to a dull ache. She looked around to take in her surroundings. She was wearing a simple pale grey tunic and trousers and lying in a tent of some sort. The panels billowed gently in the breeze and, every once in awhile, the door to the tent would sway open giving her a glimpse of the forest beyond.

Massive trees with silver trunks stretched beyond her vision towards the sky. The floor of the tent was green grass, and yet the tent was fully furnished with a bed, a small table, and several chairs.

Turning her eyes to the man who had aided her, she took in his silver hair, and grey eyes. His ears tapered to a delicate tip and Aedhel knew… she was in Lothlorien. The place she was forbidden to enter upon pain of death.

What was she going to do? She could hide. They might not make the connection between herself and her grandfather. She shook her head. It was too risky. If she kept quite and her deception was discovered, she would lose her life for sure. But the elves were a fair race. If she came clean, perhaps they would forgive her this one trespass. After all, it was only because she was bringing back one of their children that she was here at all. Being honest was the honorable thing to do and Aedhel had been raised to be honorable, even at the cost of personal gain.

A great heaviness claimed her eyes as she thought on her dilemma. The pain medication must have been mixed with a sedative and darkness once more crept up to carry her off into quiet slumber. Her last thoughts before she drifted off were that she had to find the Lady Galadriel and tell her the truth, lest it be found out by some other means.

The trees were talking but they were mumbling and Aedhel couldn't understand what they were saying. They kept letting the fog slip through their branches as they whispered to each other. Aedhel pushed through the fog towards the trees trying to understand what they were saying, but the meaning continued to elude her. They were speaking another language, and they weren't trees. Or were they golden trees? No, they were to small to be trees, and their voices weren't creaking, they were murmuring. It was elves. There were two of them leaving, and one - the healer - was walking towards her.

"Who was that?" Aedhel asked.

"Oh, you're awake," the healer said, a twinkly smile blossoming on his face.

"Who was that who just left?" Aedhel asked again.

"That was the lady Galadriel, ruler of Lothlorien." he replied. Aedhel's eyes widened. The ruler of Lothlorien. This was her chance! She had to tell the truth now, while she knew where the Lady was! The healer continued talking, oblivious to the thoughts racing through Aedhel's mind. "She just came to check up on you. How are you feeling. Are you in pain?"

"Yes," Aedhel said distractedly. She was in pain, but she also was drawing her willpower for what she had to do. She gripped the edge of the bed, her knuckles turning white.

"I'll go and prepare you something then," he said gently and swept out of the tent.

As soon as he left, Aedhel heaved herself up out of the bed and lurched toward the tent opening. Her heart was in her throat with fear and she wanted to turn back. Her stomach roiled, and she knew that if she didn't do this now, she would lose the nerve. She pushed through the doorway and stumbled forward. A sharp pain lanced through her side, signalling to Aedhel that she had torn her stitches. She paid it no mind. SHe was determined to do this. No matter the cost or consequences.

There ahead of her was a tall lady with gold and silver hair cascading down her back. "My lady! My lady!" Aedhel called, her voice frustratingly weak, but it was enough. The white lady turned to look at her. A faint expressions of surprise drawing at her features.

Aedhel stumbled forward and finally fell to her knees, wincing as the wound in her side was jarred, and the muscles spasmed against her stitches. Her body trembled in part from pain and in part from fear as she braced against the damp earth.

"My lady, my name is Aedhel, daughter of Cenric son of Ethelwyn, son of …" she paused, looking down. "Son of Alfwyn of the Wold" she whispered. She took a breath and continued in a quiet but somehow steady voice. "I know that all descendants of Alfwyn were banished from Lorien on pain of death. My lady, it was not my intention to enter the woods of Lothlorien. Only to bring the child home safely. I was wounded and brought here by your border guards for healing. I did not mean to offend by trespassing. I ask for leniency, but will accept whatever you decide. I simply could not allow there to be any deception on my part."Finishing her speech, she looked up from the ground.

The lady's face was unreadable, and she stayed silent. Aedhel glanced at the warrior who had been walking beside her but quickly looked down again. His face was set rigidly, and an anger seemed to burn behind his eyes. His look sent a shiver down her spine, and she imagined if he could have cut her down where she knelt, he might have. The silence stretched on with only the sound of Aedhel's shuddering breaths disrupting it.

"You have torn your stitches," Galadriel said at length. She turned her head to the elf next to her. "Sidhel, help her back to the tent of healing." She turned again to Aedhel. "Your fate will be decided at a later date. Until then rest, recover, and do not exasperate my healer by any more unnecessary excursions." she said, the ghost of a smile on her face.

Aedhel ducked her head. "Yes, my Lady."

The guard, whose name was Sidhel stepped forward to help her stand. Aedhel hesitated to take his hand, for the anger still lurked behind his eyes, but his hands were gentle enough as he helped her up off the ground. She stifled a gasp as the pain of her unhealed and newly opened wound shot through her. She looked down and indeed, there was blood seeping into the garment she wore. She did not imagine that the healers would be happy. Sidhel let her lean heavily on him as they walked back to the healing tents. They arrived just as the healer returned, his freshly brewed pain draught in his hands.

"What happened?" cried the healer, as he saw Aedhel returning to the bed, her side stained with blood once again.

"She decided to go for a little stroll," Sidhel replied, his tone dry.

"Why would you do such a thing? Look! You've torn your stitches. I'll have to redo them." he sighed "I need to get my equipment. I'll be back. Don't move" he said, pointing at her with a look that brooked no argument. He then swept out of the tent once again in a much less pleasant mood than the last time.

With the healer gone, Sidhel turned to Aedhel. "You are to stay here and not cause yourself further injury. You are not permitted to leave the tents of healing until you are expressly told otherwise or there will be consequences. Is that understood?" He towered above her as he spoke and Aedhel was keenly aware of the large sword sheathed at his hip.

"Yes sir," Aedhel whispered.

Sidhel swept out of the room leaving her alone. The healer soon entered with the necessary tools for stitching. His many years of experience showed with the ease of his movements, but Aedhel still winced as he worked. Finally he placed a bandage over the wound and gave her some more pain medication and Aedhel once again fell asleep.

TBC

And I mean it! It will be continued! I haven't given up on this story. I know how it all will pan out, I just have to finish writing it out! I hope this chapter finds you well. I know lots has happened in my life since the last time I updated, and I'm sure that lots has happened in your lives as well! May good things come to you, and may you find what Joy this life has to offer! You are loved!


	5. Chapter 5

Hello all! Here is my new chapter. Enjoy!

 **Chapter 5: Time Draws Near**

Aedhel turned her head when she heard the soft sound of the door to the tent opening. Puck, resembling nothing more than a blur of silver, darted in followed by two adult elves who could only be his parents due to the strong resemblance he had to both of them. "Nenith!' He cried, and started chattering in elvish, his concern and distress on her behalf obvious.

Aedhel smiled at him reassuringly. "I'm okay, Puck. Your healers are patching me together again wonderfully."

THe Elf who had to be Puck's father said something to him in elvish to which Puck replied.

"He says he's glad that you are here in the city where it's safe." Puck's father said. His voice was rich and his speech thickly accented.

Aedhel's eyebrows flew up. Lammon, her main healer, spoke Rohirric and the guard Sidhel had as well, but none of the other elves she had encountered had spoken her tongue save the Lady Galadriel. She had been under the impression that the skill was rather rare. "You speak Rohirric?" She asked.

"A little yes." he replied. "My name is Andir, and this is my wife Uirel." He said, gesturing to the willowy woman who nodded at the mention of her name.

Aedhel smiled up at them. "I'm Aedhel. It's nice to meet you." she replied.

Andir nodded at her, then asked. "If I may ask, how is it my son came to call you Nenith? And how is it you came to call him… Puck?"

Aedhel smiled. "The reason for that is simple. When he introduced himself to me, I was unable to pronounce the name Hith… Hif…"

Puck, seeing that she was trying to pronounce his true name, broke into a face splitting smile, and tried to coach her through it. "Hith-Fa-E-Ron," he said slowly.

"Hif-tha-e-ron" she copied, looking confused when Puck burst into giggles shaking his head, and chattered lightly in elvish.

Aedhel turned back to Andir. "As you can see, I'm hopeless. So I named him Puck. It's from an old story my mother used to tell me about a mischievous wood sprite. I felt like it fit." Andir chuckled at this. "Since I had given Puck a new name, he saw fit to give me one and I figured that it was only fair." Aedhel continued, chuckling herself at the memory, then wincing when she felt the pull in her side.

Puck turned to Aedhel. He reached his small hand out and brushed some hair away from her face, saying something mournful.

"He says that it is his fault that you got injured," Andir translated, a sorrow of his own hanging on his face.

Aedhel turned back to Puck, grasping his hand. "It's not your fault, Puck. You did nothing to hurt me."

Puck's father translated. Puck didn't seem content with the explanation, determined to shoulder at least some of the blame. Puck said something else in Elvish.

"He says that if he hadn't run away, then you would never have gotten hurt." His father said. His face mournful at the sight of his young son feeling such a weight on his shoulders.

Aedhel wished more than anything at that moment that she and Puck could speak a common language. So that she could tell him that even if he hadn't run away, she might still have run afoul of the witch. Or she might have gotten injured some other way. They could never know what might have happened. They could only know what did happen, and find out what was to happen. She would also tell him that she would suffer it all again and worse for his sake. He was the first true laughter to come into her life for some years… since her parents died. But she couldn't say all of these things. They were perhaps too complicated for one so young to fully understand, or for his father to accurately translate.

So she settled for, "You make me smile Puck. I'm happy that I got to find and help you."

His father smiled and translated it for Puck. Nearby, Puck's mother stood, tears gathering in her eyes. She said something in Elvish which Puck's father nodded at.

"My wife and I are forever in your debt for returning our son to us. He is precious to us beyond anything else in this world. When he was gone for so long and no one could find him… we had begun to despair."

"I'm glad he's safe." She replied. "If I may ask, I found him floating down the river in a boat. What happened?"

Puck's father let out a short laugh. "Hithfaeron wanted to paddle one of the boats by himself, but I told him he was not yet old enough or big enough to manage one on his own. So apparently, at night after pretending to go to bed, he snuck out of our Talan, down to the docks, past the dockmaster, and took a boat and paddle. However, he was indeed too small to handle the paddle, and lost hold of it. It floated away, and his boat floated downstream, unnoticed by any. By the time morning rolled around and we noticed he was gone, he had traveled beyond our borders. The whole city was out looking for him. It wasn't till the next day that we discovered that one of the boats was missing. So much could have happened. And indeed so much did happen. It grieves me that you were injured bringing our son to safety, but I am glad to see that you are recovering.

Aedhel nodded, not sure what to say.

"My wife and I will leave you to your rest, but Puck requested that he might be allowed to sit with you awhile. Would that be acceptable to you?"

"Yes! I would be very grateful for his company!" She said. And so, Puck's parents left. Puck pulled a chair up next to the bed and sat next to her, brushing his small hand over her hair, and singing to her in his small pleasant voice. Slowly, Aedhel drifted off to sleep again.

When she awoke, she was alone again. The chair that Puck had occupied still near the bed, but empty of the elfling. Her side ached, but not so bad that she felt the need to call for a healer. So long as she didn't try to move, it was manageable. She turned her head, looking at her surroundings. The odd breeze would shift the front flap of the tent, causing the beam of golden light on the floor to wax and wane with each flutter of the flap. Outside, a few birds sang, and even more distantly, she could hear the peaceful melody of elvish song.

She wished she could go out and explore the city. An elvish city such as this one must have marvels in it beyond anything else she had ever known. But she wasn't supposed to be here. Thinking on the hearing that Galadriel had spoken of made her stomach tighten in fear. What would they decide? Would they go through all the trouble of healing her just to deem her guilty of trespassing and execute her? On the other hand, she had thought she was dead out in the woods, so every day she had now was a gift. And she had the pleasure of knowing with certainty that Puck was safe and sound.

Elves were reputed to be kind and just. But, then again, she had seen the resentment in the guard's eyes when she revealed her parentage. Aedhel shook her head. She truly did not know what was going to happen. Part of what was so frustrating about the situation was that she didn't even know why her family was forbidden from entering Lorien. Her parents had died before they told her, so she didn't even fully understand why her life was at stake. Closing her eyes, she tried to force the thoughts away. They were getting her nowhere, and were pointless. What would happen would happen. There was little she could do at this time to change it.

Over the next few days, Puck was her constant companion. Sometimes an adult who could speak her language would translate for them, and slowly Aedhel picked up a couple simple words and phrases of elvish. However, most of the time, they resorted to their old mime language, or just enjoyed each other's company.

It was during one of these visits, that she received great news. Puck was sitting by her bed, telling her of some adventure he had embarked on that morning when Lammon, the healer, came into the room. With a soft smile and some quiet words Puck got up and stepped out of the tent. Lammon carefully unwrapped her bandages and checked the wound.

"Well, I'm pleased at how you are healing up." he said. "I think, if you would like, I could clear you to try to stand up and walk around a bit. You will need to be assisted, of course, but as long as you don't overexert yourself, you shouldn't start bleeding." He finished applying the salve and rewrapping her abdomen. He called Puck back into the room and together they helped her stand. Aedhel winced. It pulled a bit at her wound, but once she was standing for a bit, she acclimated. Breathing too deeply seemed to aggravate it, but as long as she took slow gentle steps, and accepted some help from Puck for balance, she was able to walk a couple turns around the room. She gingerly lowered herself back into bed, her side twinging at the motion. It wasn't until she was settled again that she realized how tired she was all of a sudden. A light sheen of sweat covered her forehead. That had taken far more out of her than she could have imagined.

"You did well," Lammon said. "Are you in any pain?"

"A bit," Aedhel said, trying to keep her voice light to not let Puck hear the tension in it. Even though she was recovering, he was very concerned for her, and worried whenever he noticed that she was in pain.

"I'll get you something for the pain," Lammon said. "Then you can sleep." he moved to the side table with various herbs and tinctures waiting for mixing and usage, and quickly mixed together the brew.

"Thank you," she said, receiving the wooden cup. She downed the bitter liquid as fast as she could, exaggerating her scrunched up face at Puck when Lammon's back was turned. He giggled. Lammon turned around again, with a raised eyebrow, and Aedhel adopted an innocent look quickly downing the last of the potion. Puck likewise had adopted an innocent face, but when Lammon took back the wooden cup, Aedhel and Puck shared a secret smile. Soon the potion made its effects known, and Aedhel's eyes started to droop. She just barely managed to mumble a goodnight to Puck before falling fast asleep.

When she awoke, it was to the tent door opening once again. Galadriel strode in, seeming to glow in the evening darkness. Her presence of power and authority filled the tent in a way Aedhel hadn't been aware of before. Feeling that it would be improper to remain lying down in front of a ruler, Aedhel maneuvered herself into a sitting position, not sure she should stand on her own just yet. Even as she did so, her nerves churned with anxiety. Why had the lady come to see her? Had judgment been passed?

"My lady Galadriel," she said.

"How do you fare?" Galadriel asked, her low voice beautiful and resonant. Aedhel blinked, not having expected this turn of conversation.

"Better every day thanks to the skill of your healers." she replied honestly and respectfully.

Galadriel's eyes lingered on Aedhel, assessing her. Aedhel fought the urge to squirm. This must be about her trespassing. She desperately wanted to know what the verdict might be, but at the same time, she dreaded the ruling.

"Tomorrow there will be a hearing to determine your case. The last of the elves to be present at your hearing should be arriving today." Aedhel paled, and looked down. Some small part of her had hoped that they might dismiss the matter entirely, but that didn't seem to be the case. "The healer has deemed you well enough for light activity. So until the hearing, you are welcome to leave the tent so long as you have an elven escort with you at all times." Lady Galadriel continued.

Aedhel's eyes widened. She had been longing to explore the city ever since she had arrived. Now it seemed that she would get the opportunity. A younger Aedhel might have remarked that she could now die happy, but with the close brush with death she had just experienced as well as the possibility of her death so imminent she felt that she would not be able to use that phrase again for a very long time. "Thank you my lady," Aedhel said, bowing her head.

Galadriel nodded at her and turned to leave. "Lady Galadriel," Aedhel called after her. The Lady turned back to face Aedhel. "Would Puck count as an escort? I very much enjoy his company."

Galadriel smiled. "That would be acceptable so long as his parents agree. Who knows, perhaps it might inspire some new sense of responsibility in young Hithfaeron." She said and left the tent.

Aedhel laid back down on the bed, her mind whirling and emotions roiling. A dread started building up inside her in anticipation of the hearing. Tomorrow, a council of elves would decide her fate, and there was a very real possibility that she would die.

TBC

Hello all, here is my next chapter! I hope you enjoyed it. I really hope that I am able to whip my butt into shape and get some work done on chapter 6, because there is still a lot of work to be done on it. Between that and Christmas approaching (and me going to Australia for said Christmas) I can't guarantee that I will post next month with any semblance of timeliness, but I will eventually get the next chapter done and published. I am writing more these days, which is a good thing, but I will admit that it's other stories that are vying for my attention. However I intend to restrain myself and not start publishing a new story until this one is finished.

In the meantime, I hope you had a wonderful November! If you celebrate Thanksgiving, I hope you had a wonderful Thanksgiving holiday. May you receive Heaven's dew and Earth's richness.

Love you all


	6. Chapter 6

**Well, Hello everyone. It's been a very long time since I last posted, and I cannot promise that I will be more consistent in the future. However, I haven't forgotten this story, and do intend to finish it! All usual disclaimers apply.**

 **CHAPTER SIX: The Hearing**

Aedhel lazily followed Puck down a new path. No matter how many of them she saw, Aedhel couldn't help but be in awe of the massive Lorien trees. Puck ran down the path a bit, then came running back with a pretty rock he had found, offering it to her. Aedhel laughed and accepted the gift.

"Thank you," she said. He turned and darted down the path again giggling as he went. Aedhel continued to follow at a much more sedate pace. It felt good to walk around, but her side was still stiff and sore. Even this gentle exercise caused a dull ache in her side, but she knew that it would fade in time. She chuckled as Puck started chasing a butterfly, leaping every so often to get closer to it. The butterfly, however danced always just out of his reach and led him further down the path until he disappeared around the bend. Aedhel continued down the path, content, and sure that she would find him just up ahead on the path. But when she reached the curve of the path herself, she saw that it split into a fork, each path winding quickly out of view and she didn't know which path Puck had taken.

"Puck?" She called out. Her voice echoed in the silence of the forest. It seemed almost too quiet.

"YOU!" a voice shouted from one of the forks in the path. Aedhel whirled around to see an elven guard, armed to the teeth, and looking like he had just gotten off of duty protecting the borders stalking forward. His eyes were thunderclouds as he advanced. Aedhel took a few steps back but he quickly closed the gap between them.

"What are you doing in this wood! How dare you break the banishment!" the guard thundered. Aedhel hardly had the time to appreciate that he spoke her language before he grabbed her and pushed her up against one of the massive mallorns. He head connected with the trunk and stars exploded in front of her eyes. Panic flooded her veins. It seemed that this elf was unaware that Aedhel had been granted a temporary reprieve until the time of the hearing. When the stars cleared, the elf's face was inches from hers with murder written in it. With his hand he held her shoulder in place against the tree while the same arm's forearm pressed into her throat cutting off her airway. Her hands grasped at his arm, trying to push him away, but his strength vastly outmatched hers.

"Please, I can't breathe." she tried to say, but no sound came out.

Suddenly, Puck was at the elf's side, speaking quickly in elvish and tugging on the guard's arm. The pressure lifted slightly, and Aedhel gasped for a small amount of air. As Puck kept talking, the rage on the guard's face was slowly replaced by a frown, but he kept her pinned to the tree. Pain lanced through her side extracting a gasp and a whimper from Aedhel as the guard pressed his hand against her wound. But then he stepped back, letting Aedhel fall to the floor, gasping and coughing and raggedly trying to catch her breath.

The guard and Puck exchanged some more words, and then Puck was by her side, checking to see if she was alright. Aedhel smiled at him through watery eyes, still coughing. Each cough jarred her side but, as she pressed a hand to her wound to steady herself, she didn't think she had torn any stitches this time. She glanced at the guard and saw that he was staring at blood on his hand. Her blood. She pulled her hand away from her side, and saw that, indeed, it was spotted with blood. She would need to have her bandage replaced.

Puck grabbed her elbow to help her stand. Aedhel smiled at him gratefully. As she started to stand, there was suddenly a hand at her other elbow steadying her. Aedhel flinched slightly at the touch and glanced over at the guard. He didn't look pleased, but he was still helping her. She hesitantly allowed him to help her stand.

"I'm Aedhel," she said softly, somewhat uncomfortable with accepting such help from a complete stranger who just recently attacked her. She had hoped that he would respond with his own name, but other than making sure she didn't fall over, he seemed to be intent on ignoring her.

Together, they went to the healing tents, and Aedhel collapsed onto the bed, her strength spent and her mind whirling. Who was the elf who recognized her so readily? What could her great grandfather possibly have done to instill so much anger even after so many years?

Aedhel spent a restless night tossing and turning. She didn't know what tomorrow would bring, or even what the hearing would look like. How many elves would be present. Would she be able to tell her side of the story? Surely they wouldn't hold her accountable for being carried across the border? Taking a deep breath, and trying to calm her mind with that reassuring thought, she tried to sleep.

Despite the long night, morning came all too soon. The tent door opened and a tall elf lady with bright blue eyes came through the door.

"Good morning, she said in a lightly accented voice. My name is Suliel I have come to bring you to the hearing." She handed Aedhel a clean set of pale grey tunic and breeches. Dressed in clean clothes, Aedhel followed Suliel through the forest, and slowly made her way up a flight of stairs. Finally they came to one of the platforms the elves seemed to live in. It was a grand room with delicate pillars stretching up to meet the arched ceiling. Lights hung everywhere, enveloping the room in a soft glow.

Seated in chairs around the edge of the room were a number of elves. Aedhel's blood ran cold when she saw that not only was Sidhel among the council, so was the angry elf from yesterday who had attacked her. The rest of the council was made up of elves she did not know save for the Lady Galadriel. The elves watched her with expressions ranging from curious, to carefully guarded. Trying to calm her raging nerves she clenched her hands into fists to try to conceal the trembling of her hands. She followed Suliel into the center of the room. Suliel left, leaving her alone. Not knowing what else to do, she turned to face Lady Galadriel.

The white lady sat before her, beautiful as always. Her face was regal and revealed nothing of what she was thinking. At length, Lady Galadriel stood.

"Aedhel, daughter of Cenric son of Ethelwyn son of Alfwyn, you have entered into Lothlorien despite the fact that all descendants of Alfwyn were banished on pain of death. We are here to address this trespass."

Aedhel nodded meekly, her throat suddenly dry. "Yes, my lady," she tried to say, but it came out as little more than a hoarse whisper.

Galadriel eyed her for a moment. "Before we continue, I sense a question weighing on your mind. A question that would best be addressed now at the beginning of this hearing to put everything else in context." She paused expectantly.

Aedhel swallowed, wishing she could swallow away her nerves. "Yes my lady." She tried to say in a steadier voice, though she could not keep the uncertain waver from it. "I have known from a very young age that I was forbidden from entering Lothlorien, but what did Alfwyn do to deserve this punishment?"

There was a pause as a ripple of confusion and surprise went through the assembled elves.

"You do not know?" Sidhel asked, his voice incredulous.

"No, sir. My parents were going to tell me when I reached my majority at 16, but…" she looked down. "They never got the chance."

"Did you not have other family to tell you?" asked the regal elf who sat next to Galadriel.

"No my lord. I am the only remaining descendant of Alfwyn. There is no one else."

There was a pause, and something seemed to pass between the regal elf, and the guard from yesterday. Then the guard stood.

"I am Amathim. Your great grandfather Alfwyn was a hunter, and a trader. He traveled across many lands in the course of his work, and on one such journey we crossed was one of the few humans I have ever deemed worthy of the title of friend. Our friendship was deep and true and he was welcome in our woods and among our people such that I showed him a secret path into our realm. A path that led past the border and deep into the woods only used in emergencies. I also warned him to keep it secret. However he did not keep this secret, and through his folly, a host of orcs entered the wood and set a great portion of it aflame. Elven lives were lost, as well as many Mallyrn . That part of the forest is still recovering to this day. That is why he was banished. He and all of his line, for he has proved himself and all his kin untrustworthy."

At these words, Amathim sat down. Aedhel nodded, grateful for the explanation, but her head whirling with even more questions than before. Around her, many members of the council seemed to be engrossed in sad or painful recollections at the mere memory of her ancestors. She wanted to know more, but Lady Galadriel was already standing again, speaking.

"Thank you Amathim for your explanation and patience. Now I ask that you hear the tale of how Aedhel of the Wold came to Lothlorien."

Amathim stood again. "My Lady, if it please the council, I request that we might see what happened first, and thereafter hear the tale from her mouth, so that we can have a clearer and fuller understanding of what transpired."

Lady Galadriel nodded, turning to Aedhel. "Do you consent to this?" she asked.

Aedhel started. She had no idea what was being asked of her. "Yes.. um… what?"

The slightest of smiles seemed to grace Lady Galadriel's lips. "With your permission, I can show you and the members of the council your memories of what happened. You will see them before your eyes once more, but you must allow me access to your mind."

Aedhel couldn't help but step back slightly. Someone else in her mind? It was a level of intrusion that she had never thought possible. And yet, it might help them understand. It might sway their decision. Her life was quite literally on the line, and so she hesitantly nodded. "What must I do?" she asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

Lady Galadriel gently took her hands. "Think about what happened. I will guide you through it."

Aedhel nodded. "Where would you like me to start?"

"Why not start from when you met young Hithfaeron?"

Aedhel smiled. That, at least, was a happy memory.

As she bent her thoughts towards her memory, the visions of what happened sprang to life before her eyes. She could see them as if she was there again! Sometimes more like an outside observer, other times herself once more.

There she was pulling Puck out of the boat, helping him recover strength, and splashing in the stream. It was a strange sensation. Aedhel could still see her real surroundings when she chose to, but at the same time, her memories played before her eyes. Somewhere in her mind she briefly wondered if the others saw the events from her perspective as well or only as observers. But then she was swept up in the memories again.

The visit to the village, the flight to Lothlorien. And finally, Aedhel watched as she told Puck to run into the forest while she continued running parallel to the border. Her breathing hitched as she saw the witch enter the scene. Panic flooded her veins. She knew that this was a vision of the past and yet, it was as though she were reliving it. She stood, helpless to change the events she so desperately wished to. The witch pulled out her knife, and Aedhel cried out at the same time as her vision as the witch plunged the knife into her side. Aedhel fell to her knees, her hands gripping the Lady's hands as if for dear life. She was shaking uncontrollably, as she was in the grips of this nightmarish vision. She could almost feel the driving of the knife further into her side. Her vision seemed to blur and sharpen at the same time and she was aware of nothing but the scene before her. Finally, the knife was removed as white arrows sprouted from the witch's back, who fell to the ground dead as the golden haired elves carefully freed Aedhel from her bonds. She fell forward only to be caught up by one of them and gently placed on the forest floor. They were speaking to each other in urgent tones, and to her in gentle ones. Finally, the vision ended.

Aedhel remained where she knelt, shaking and breathing hard. The edges of her vision were starting to darken, and she tried desperately to bring her breathing under control. It wasn't working. She could hear someone calling her name, but her mind couldn't process it. The darkness was creeping in.

Suddenly, a blinding light forced the darkness back and a sense of calm washed over her. Her breathing slowed, and her awareness of her surroundings returned. The Lady Galadriel was kneeling before her, cupping her cheek, calling her gently. Seeing that she had regained control, the lady stood, offering Aedhel a hand which she gladly accepted.

"Are you able to continue at this time?" Galadriel said.

Aedhel nodded. Her body was still shaking, but the worst of the memory had faded. "Yes, my lady," she said. She looked around the council. Some seemed to be looking at her with some sympathy, others looked unsettled by what they had witnessed, but most were impossible to read. They revealed nothing of their thoughts, and did nothing to ease her fears. Still, she resolved. She stood by her actions...whatever the consequences.

"You have now seen the events from Aedhel's memory." Galadriel said, "Now I would have you tell the story as well, Aedhel, for much can be learned about a person's actions by how they speak of them."

"Yes my lady," Aedhel said, nodding. Taking a deep breath, she started her story again. This time giving more insight into her own perspective, her thought process, and her observations. When she finally finished, there was a pause as the council considered her words.

Then Sidhel stood up. "You said that you kept south of the stream in order to not enter Lothlorien. But were you not aware that the stream curves inward beyond our border? When you were found, you had indeed passed into our realm through your own efforts."

Aedhel paled at his words. She gaped at him for a moment, trying to find some answer that might satisfy his question, and leave her still with some defense against her charges, but she had none. "No, sir." she rasped. She might have been unaware, but as her father used to tell her "ignorance doesn't excuse offence".

Sidhel sat down once again, and there was a pause as Lady Galadriel seemed to wait for anyone else who might have a question at this time. When no one else stood up, she inclined her head to Sidhel who stood up once more and left the council room. He returned a moment later with another elf. The new elf's clothing marked him as a guard as well. He came to the center of the circle, facing the Lady Galadriel, much as Aedhel had done earlier. He gave her a small smile and nod as he did and Aedhel he stepped aside to allow him some room, not quite sure what was going on.

Galadriel stood once more. "Aedhel, this is Himmon, head of the patrol who found you. He is called here to testify to what he saw and heard."

Aedhel nodded, gratitude for this new elf suddenly flooding her veins. He had been one of the ones who saved her life! She couldn't help but feel a bit safer with him around.

Galadriel turned to Himmon, and said something in Elvish. In fact the whole next part of the hearing was in Elvish, and completely lost on Aedhel. It seemed at one point that he was giving his report. His posture was proud, and confident, and his manner of speaking seemed matter of factly. Once he was finished, several of the elves asked him questions, and he responded.

Other than understanding the overall gist of what was going on, Aedhel had no idea what transpired during Himmon's testimony. Then it was over and he was walking out again. There was another pause as the council waited.

Then she heard some whispering by the door. There stood Puck with his parents. They gestured for him to enter, whispering some words that sounded like encouragement to him. He hesitantly stepped into the circle, though his parents stayed behind. He looked around the council with wide eyes and looked somewhat nervous as he walked to the center of the circle. Then, he fully noticed Aedhel and his face broke into a huge smile. "Nenith!" he whispered loudly, as though not every single elf on the council could hear him.

She smiled back at him. It made sense that they would want to hear the story from his perspective. And she absolutely adored Puck, and couldn't help but be happy to see him, even during her trial.

Then he turned to face Lady Galadriel again and bowed both to her and the regal elf on her left. Aedhel thought she could detect a glimmer of a smile on their faces. It seemed Puck charmed everyone, not just her.

Puck's retelling of the story was as different from Himmon's as it could be. He spoke animatedly and rapidly, his face expressive, and often with wide sweeping gestures complete with sound effects. Sometimes acting parts of the story out with his hands as though they were sock puppets. From his gestures and tone alone, Aedhel could follow the story he told. From stealing the boat, to getting lost, to waking up at Aedhels own house. At this point he pointed to her just to make sure everyone in the council knew who he was talking about. He seemed to talk about their day together, his time alone at her house, and her promise to take him home. As he got to the part of the story where they set off on their journey, he stomped his little feet a bit and swung his arms as though he was walking once again the long distance from her home to Lothlorien. Aedhel wasn't sure, but it seemed that he then complained a bit about the long march, and how far she had pushed them, walking till he was practically asleep on his feet, then carrying him, they walking some more.

If the adults thought he was getting off topic, the didn't show it. They just let him speak and eventually he got back on track. He talked about the coldness of the river, shivering and dancing on his toes as he did so. Then he told of the eerie wind that had woken them, imitating the sound well enough to raise the hairs on her arms. He mimed her trying to strike the shadowy creature with a stick, complete with a battle cry and sound effects.

The tone of his story changed. Where as before, everything had been bright and fun, here, a bit of honest fear crept into his voice. He became less animated and Aedhel couldn't follow along quite as well. Finally, he finished his story. He looked up at Aedhel, sadness once again on his face. She thought about how sad he had been when he first came to visit her in the healing wing, and thought maybe this had brought up that sadness once again. Her hands twitched with the impulse to reach out and comfort him. That was all the invitation he needed before flinging himself at her, wrapping his arms around her waist. She hugged him back, careless of the council. She figured that if comforting Puck was a breach of conduct, someone would tell her.

After a moment, Puck pulled away again, and grabbed her hand. She squeezed his hand gently and smiled at him while using his hand to guide him to face Lady Galadriel once more. He proceeded to answer a few questions from the council, gripping her hand tightly the entire time. When there were no more questions to answer, he gave her one last big smile before scampering off to where his parents were waiting for him. Aedhel couldn't help but smile back at him.

Lady Galadriel stood. "Are there any other questions the council has for Aedhel?"

There was a pause as she waited for a response. After a few moments, the regal elf next to her stood. "The council has no further questions," he said.

Galadriel dipped her head to him and turned to Aedhel. The council will now weigh what we have heard and come to a decision. We will inform you when we come to a decision.

Tension and nervousness roiled through Aedhel to such an extent that she couldn't speak. She only managed to nod in response and then meekly followed Suliel out of the Council room once more. Suliel led her up a few more stairs to another platform.

"Please wait here." she said. "I will retrieve you when it is time."

Once again Aedhel nodded. As she watched Suliel's form retreat back down the stairs, she had to fight a wave of nausea that threatened to overcome her. She sank to the floor shakily. Her heart pounding. Her mind going over and over every detail of the hearing, hoping and trying to discern any meaning. She fluctuated between hope and despair. One moment sure and confident that they would see her actions as noble, and the next despondent, sure that in her own efforts to save her life, she had assuredly doomed it to end.

She didn't want to die. But she stood by her decisions that had led her here. And she took comfort in that at least. At least, she didn't have any regrets, save for the opportunities of the future she might never be able to experience. But she wouldn't count any minute of her life ill spent, and for that she was grateful.

She didn't know exactly when she had curled into a ball, on the floor, but that was how Suliel found her when she returned.

"They are ready for you," she said.

 **TBC**

 **I hope you enjoyed that chapter! As I mentioned before, I cannot promise when I'll update next. But I do hope that until I do, you all are stay safe, and know that you are loved! Have a beautiful day!**

 **Love: A Dream of Fantasy**


End file.
